Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a communication mode of a telematics terminal, and more particularly, to a method, device, and system for controlling a communication mode of a telematics terminal, for adaptively controlling a voice over LTE (VoLTE) function of the telematics terminal including a long term evolution (LTE) function installed therein based on whether VoLTE is supportable in a corresponding mobile communication terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, by virtue of the development of radio communication and digital convergence technologies, various inter-industry composite services and business models such as an infotainment system formed via convergence of information, entertainment, Internet service, etc. have been introduced. As a representative example, a telematics industry formed via convergence of information communication and vehicle industry satisfies convergence industrial flow.
In general, telematics refers to a wireless data service that provides information during movement of a vehicle. In particular, telematics is a wireless data service that transmits and receives information to and from a computer installed within transportation equipment such as a vehicle, a ship, etc. via a wireless communication technology, a global positioning system, a technology for exchanging a character signal and a voice signal over the Internet, etc. In particular, a telematics service for vehicles uses mobile communication technology and position tracking technology for a vehicle and provides vehicle accident or theft sensing, driving path guide, transport and living information, games, etc. to a driver in real time.
For example, a user is able to notify a service center of vehicle accident when the vehicle breaks down or a vehicle accident occurs during driving and receive an e-mail or check a road map through a computer monitor in front of a driver's seat, via the telematics service. In addition, the user is able to operate a computer game through a monitor installed at a rear seat and notify a mechanic of an accurate fault location and reason anytime because a computer installed in an engine records states of main parts of a vehicle.
A vehicle telematics terminal that has recently been released includes a mobile communication modem to wirelessly provide data communication and voice communication. In particular, when the mobile communication modem installed in the vehicle telematics terminal is a long term evolution (LTE) modem, an all-IP packet data service is provided. Accordingly, for voice communication, a voice over LTE (VoLTE) function of containing voice in LTE packet data and transmitting the LTE packet data can be provided.
Currently, according to a mobile communication provider, a method for supporting only data communication in an LTE network and supporting voice communication via a legacy 3rd generation (3G) network is adopted. However, when an LTE network supports a VoLTE function and all legacy 3G networks are replaced by LTE networks in the future, the vehicle telematics terminal may perform voice communication using a 3G modem. In particular, conventionally, a vehicle driver may not know when and where the VoLTE function can be supported, and thus there is no method for recognizing when a VoLTE communication function installed within the vehicle telematics terminal is activated.
The discussion of the related art is given to gain a sufficient understanding of the related art of the present invention only and it should not be interpreted that the related art belongs to technologies that are well-known to those of ordinary skill in the art.